The One I Love
by GalaxyGirl1809
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were inseperatable before Syaoran left for Hong Kong. 11 years have past since then and Syaoran comes back to Tomoeda in search of his childhood friend, but there's just one problem...Full Summary inside! S&S E&T M&T C&T N&R R
1. Sakura's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!!!

* * *

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran were inseperatable before Syaoran left for Hong Kong. 11 years have past since then and Syaoran comes back to Tomoeda in search of his childhood friend, but there's just one problem. He can't find the sweet and innocent girl anywhere. Did I also mention they are both the respected leaders of their own gangs. The Blossom Gang (The Blossoms) and The Wolf Gang (The Wolves). Will Sakura and Syaoran realize it before Syaoran has to leave again? Read to find out. 

**Notes: **The first two chapters are when Sakura and Syaoran are kids, not teens!! Sakura just turned 5 years old! So everything Sakura and Syaoran do is just innocent kid stuff!!! I don't want people getting the wrong idea here!

GalaxyGirl1809

**

* * *

**

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura's Birthday

A small figure slept peacefully in the middle of a full sized bed. She had short auburn hair that didn't quite fully reach her shoulders and covered a small portion of her face. She tried to move a little to the left, but something held her to the place she already was. Feeling uncomfortable Sakura opened her eyes sleepily and started to rub her eyes to clear away the star dust. She tried to sit up again, but something around her waist held her in the same place. Sakura slowly turned to her other side and notice that Syaoran was the one holding her in place.

Sakura smiled to herself and slowly lifted his hand up before sitting up making sure that she didn't make his grip even tighter than it already was. Looking around her room for a while before turning back to the sleeping Syaoran and started to nudge him to wake up.

"Syaoran……Syaoran, wake up." Sakura heard a groan come from his mouth and giggled to herself. "Syaoran!" she started shaking his shoulder more hard. "Wake up sleepy head, today's the day we get to eat as much strawberry shortcakes as we want!"

Syaoran opened his eyes and sat up straight in the bed before rubbing the star dust from his eyes. He looked up at Sakura with his amber colored eyes before tackling her and pinning her hands to the bed.

"Good Morning, Sakura! How should we start the day with? A tickle torcher………or maybe a pillow fight." he said grinning happily at his best friend.

"Ummm……pillow fight!" Sakura quickly moved her feet to Syaoran's chest and pushed him off of her and grabbed the nearest pillow. Since it was always a routine when they slept over at each others house, Syaoran expected the attack.

Both were running around the room laughing and trying to hit the other with the pillows when the door opened and Fujitaka Kinomoto came in with a grin on his face. "Ah so the birthday girl and her friend are already awake. Good thing too because there are a stack of pancakes are waiting in the kitchen for you two."

With that both Sakura and Syaoran dropped their pillows and ran right past Mr. Kinomoto, almost making him fall, and into the kitchen. When grabbing their plates and a stack of pancakes Syaoran noticed a boy standing at the door with an annoyed look on his face. Touya was Sakura's older brother and was very protective of her. He didn't like any guy around his baby sister, but tolerated "the brat" (Syaoran) for his parents sake.

Touya and Syaoran started to have a staring contest until Mrs. Kinomoto came in and smiled at both of the boys. "I hope you two are getting along." she said with a smile and headed over to cupboard to grab a mug. As Nadeshiko Kinomoto started to hum a tune in her lovely voice, Touya walked out of the kitchen and Syaoran went to sit next to Sakura.

When they both finished their breakfast they headed up stairs because Syaoran's mom, Yelan Li, had arrived to help with the party. Sakura and Syaoran walked upstairs holding hands when Yelan and Nadeshiko told them they needed to take a bath. Sakura took a step towards her mom, but found that Syaoran didn't let go of her hand. So she turned to him with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?"

Syaoran just looked at her with his sad amber eyes that were saying he didn't want her to go. Understanding what he was thinking Sakura stood closer to Syaoran and placed her forehead to his.

"I'm only going to be down the hall Syaoran. I'm not planning on leaving here without you." she said with another one of her big smiles.

After a little bit Syaoran slowly let go of Sakura's hand and watched her walk into the bedroom down the hall. He stood there for a moment before heading into the other bathroom where Yelan was waiting for him.

Nadeshiko helped Sakura into her new light pink and white dress with a sky blue ribbon around her waist. After that Nadeshiko blow dried her hair before putting her soft auburn hair into two half pigtails on the side of her head. Sakura ran to her mom's full length mirror to examine how pretty she looked in her dress.

Nadeshiko still sat on the bed as she watched Sakura twirl around in front of the mirror. "You're so kawaii my angel when in that dress." she said with a smile on her face, it almost looked like she was going to cry though.

"Mommy………what's wrong mommy?" She had notice her teary expression. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking her head Nadeshiko walked towards her daughter and gave her a bug hug. "No my angel you have done nothing but made me happy."

At that moment the door opened and Touya peeked in, "There are people waiting for you downstairs for the party. They just keep saying that they want to see the Sakura."

Touya had a small scowl on his face as he saw the outfit that his baby sister was wearing. She was cute for her age and he didn't like the fact that guys would come onto her.

"Thank you Touya, we'll be down in a minute. Is Aunt Yelan done getting Syaoran ready?" she asked not looking at him, but knew that he didn't want to answer.

"Syaoran is waiting for Sakura in her room." he said then left without another word.

At the sound of Syaoran's name Sakura was about to rush out, but Nadeshiko held onto her hand. She wanted to do a few touch ups to Sakura's hair before she left.

"Not so fast Sakura. I'm still not done with your hair. You want it too look pretty don't you?" She saw Sakura relax a bit, but she still didn't look like she wanted to stay there any longer.

It had only taken a minute for Nadeshiko to touch up Sakura's hair before giving her permission to go and see Syaoran in her room. Without a backwards glance, Sakura ran out of the room and down the hall. She stopped at the door and listened to what was happening inside, but she couldn't hear a thing. So she opened the door and found Syaoran sitting next to the window looking out with a sad look upon his face.

Feeling bad that she had left him there all by himself she called out to him, "Syaoran?"

Syaoran heard his name and turned around slowly to see Sakura standing there in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. His frown turned upside down into an innocent smile, that he only showed her, from the sight of her just being there.

"You look cute in that dress Sakura. I'm really serious." A small color went to his face, but not enough for it to be noticeable. Sakura walked across the room to where Syaoran and sat next to him trying to find what he was looking at. "What are you doing?" he asked confused at what she was doing.

Before she could answer there was a knock from the door (Syaoran's smile disappeared into a frown again) and slowly opened with Yelan standing there with a look of surprise. She was staring right at her son and Sakura admiring how cute the two looked together standing there. Remembering why she was there in the first place she quickly snapped out of her admiration towards the two and her plans for them.

"Sakura, Syaoran it's almost time for you two to head down stairs to greet the guest." She was about to close the door before saying, "Syaoran, since its Sakura's birthday could you at least smile today?"

They heard the click of the door and stared at it for a moment. Sakura was the first to look away and stared at how Syaoran wasn't showing any expressions. It made her sad to see him that way, if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have never known what being normal was yet alone smile at her.

Syaoran finally turned his head to look at Sakura and notice that she was sad. Not knowing what to do to make her happy he pulled her into a hug, hoping that it would make her smile again.

"Syaoran…" she whispered surprisingly before hugging him back.

They stayed in each others embrace before Sakura slowly pulled out and grabbed Syaoran's hand. She began to drag him to the door happily. It was almost time for their big entrance.

"Everyone may I please have your attention!" yelled Nadeshiko over the noise of chatter from halfway down the stairs. Yelan stood next to her.

"It gives us great pleasure to introduce to the two people who you've have all been waiting for!" This time it was Yelan who spoke.

"Syaoran and Sakura!" both Nadeshiko and Yelan said in unison.

Sakura and Syaoran came down the stairs hand in hand as everyone below them clapped. Sakura smiled warmly as she came down, but Syaoran was acted annoyed as always except for the slight pink on his cheeks. The only person to actually notice this was his cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Everything went perfectly after that until someone tried to separate Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran became lifeless on the spot and Sakura started crying uncontrollably until Syaoran reappeared and grabbed her hand again. He led her to the bathroom to wipe away her tear streaked face.

After that no one tried separating the two for the rest of the party, although they thought it was adorable that they counted on each other that much. Some people wanted to see the event over again so they went over to Tomoyo Daidouji, who always recorded everything she thought was interesting.

After the party was over Sakura still didn't want to be separated from Syaoran so she was aloud to sleep over at his mansion.

"Syaoran, you look sadder than usual. What's wrong?" she asked him when they finished were about to go to bed.

"Sakura…"

"What's wrong?"

"If I had to leave the country without you, what would you do Sakura?" he asked not looking at her.

"I would start to cry and won't stop until you're back." she said staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh" he looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was already asleep. A smile came to his face as he tucked her under the sheets. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm leaving in a month." Syaoran laid next to her putting his hand around her waist like he usually did when they slept together and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Review plz i want to know what you think!!! 


	2. Defensive Training

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Cardcaptor Sakura Series!!!

Thanks to all you who have read and reviewed!!!

* * *

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 2**

Defensive Training

Two weeks had passed since Sakura's birthday party and Syaoran still hadn't found the courage to tell her he was leaving for Hong Kong. His mom had been pressuring him for the past week to tell her before it was too late.

"Syaoran, you have to tell her soon! If you don't things will turn out badly." she would say often.

The door bell rang throughout the hug mansion as Syaoran ate his breakfast slowly feeling guilty and annoyed about leaving Tomoeda. The next moment Wei came into the dinning room fallowed by Nadeshiko Kinomoto and her daughter Sakura holding her hand. Yelan had planned for her son and Sakura to be together for the whole day hoping that Syaoran would tell her he had to go back to Hong Kong because of the clan elders.

Syaoran had known that his mother had planned his to give him the opportunity, but he also knew that his mother and aunt needed to discuss financial matters and Nadeshiko's medical bills. Although he wasn't quite sure why they had chose the mall instead of one of the sound proof conference rooms in the mansion.

The air between Sakura and Syaoran as they walked to the Li's private gym for his morning training was uneasy for him, but Sakura just seemed to be enjoying being next to him to notice. As they entered Sakura sat on the floor watching Wei taught Syaoran basic fighting skills. Wei was the kindest man Sakura had ever met even though he looked old from all the white hair he had. She was shocked to hear that he was only in his early 40's and had no family of his own. So Xio Li, Syaoran's father, took him in before passing away. Afterwards he just became a Li family member.

Ten minutes had passed and Sakura started to walk to the other side of the gym feeling bored. Syaoran's training could last for a couple of hours. She began to practice her cartwheels and back flips for fun when she heard Wei call to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Wei called again.

Rushing over to him she gave him a look of pure curiosity from her emerald green eyes.

Wei bent down to his knees to get a better look at Sakura's face and placed a hand on top of her head. He smiled at her before asking, "Sakura-chan, could you change into a training outfit for me please? I would like you to train today."

Smiling happily at his request, she nodded and quickly ran off towards the changing rooms. Wei knew she was a strong fighter and learned quickly for her age, but he wanted her to know how to defend herself since they were leaving soon. He wanted to make sure that she was almost as strong as Syaoran. He knew that Syaoran could beat any black belt guy that was twice his size and he wanted Sakura to be the same.

Sakura came out of the changing room after five minutes wearing the same white attire as Syaoran. She walked towards Wei at a slow pace see that Syaoran was still training very hard. She stood next to Wei and lightly pulled his pants to get his attention.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're done already?" he said smiling down at her.

"Hai Wei-san" she answered nodding her head a little.

"That's good because Syaoran-kun is almost down as well. Why don't you sit down and stretch a little bit. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you didn't stretch."

Again she nodded and did as he had asked of her to. She walked behind him and sat down and began to stretch like he had taught her when he first taught her how to defend herself. By the time she was finished, so was Syaoran with his training. He was surprised to see Sakura in the training attire and wondered what Wei had in store for him.

"Wei, what are you planning?" Syaoran asked, but Wei just ignored him and told both of them to follow.

He led them to a more open spaced area in the gym and told both of them where to stand.

"Now, this is a defensive exercise. You two are to attack each other, but not aim to hurt the other. There will be times when defending yourself is better than attacking the person who is attacking you. Defending yourself can come in handy especially if you come across someone who is much stronger than you. By defending instead of attacking you can make the other person tired and it is easier for you to beat them." He paused to see if they had any questions, but when none came he continued. "Both of you face each other and take your stances." he directed. "Now the rules are simple, give all you've got, but don't aim to hurt. This is a defensive training only. Understand?" They nodded at him. "You may begin then."

Syaoran was the one to first strike at her with a side kick which she easily blocked. She quickly countered with a kick to his stomach that sent him backwards a few steps. At the same time she charged at him and did a summersault over his head and placed her arm around his throat.

"It's okay for you to fight will all your strength Syao." she whispered into his ear. "I promise."

Smiling, Syaoran easily got out of her hold and started doing back flips to put distance between them He put about five feet between them and showed her one of his smirks. Wei saw this and knew that the fight was about to become interesting.

A moment later Sakura and Syaoran ran at each other at the same time, dodging each others attack. They threw punches and kicks at each other that they easily blocked without difficulties except when they did a fake left to right kicks at each other. It went on for five minute until Syaoran pinned Sakura to the floor.

"Pinned yah Saku" he said with a smirk.

Sakura giggled before answering. "Not for long Syao." With that she got her legs out from under him and onto his stomach. She pushed him off her over her head. Surprised that she used that attack, he almost didn't land on his feet with his back towards her.

When he turned around she was standing near Wei, who was looking pleased. The fight continued on with the same punches and kicks from both of them all around the room. Again Syaoran pinned Sakura again to the floor.

"That's it's! Fight over!" yelled Wei walking over slowly.

"Syao, you can get off me now." Sakura said breathing hard from exhaustion. "…Syaoran?"

Syaoran just stared down at her sadly before getting up and offering her a hand. She gladly accepted, but once she was on her feet Syaoran pulled her into a hug.

"…Syaoran, what's wrong?" there was concern in her voice.

"Sakura……I'm moving back to Hong Kong in two weeks" he whispered into her ear so that she could hear him. He felt her body go limp from the shock.

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes and fell quickly. It wasn't long until she started balling uncontrollable on his shoulder. Syaoran just held onto her tighter than before and shut his eyes tightly from all the guilt for making her cry.

'_I'm sorry Sakura! I don't want to leave you alone again. It's hurting me too'_ he thought as the door opened with a loud clap. Yelan and Nadeshiko stood there looking at the two kids. They realized that Syaoran had just told Sakura the news.

* * *

Okay what do you think!??!?!??! review please cuz I'm not going to post chapter 3 until I see more reviews!! 

Working on chapter 3!!! It's where Syaoran has to leave for Hong Kong!!!


	3. GoodBye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura!!!

* * *

**Notes:** This chapter jumps a bit cuz i didn't want to write every last detail!!! Well enjoy!

* * *

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 3**

Good-Bye

Three days past since Syaoran told Sakura the news of him leaving Japan, but the Kinomoto and Li family weren't surprise by how she reacted. What shocked them the most was when they became even more inseparable than before. From sunrise to sunset people saw the two together wherever they went. They noticed that neither of them ever let go of the others hand in any situation.

Thursday, the day before, they were seen in the park walking around (hand in hand) and talking like nothing was wrong. Around sunset was when all the trouble began for the two families.

"Sakura, it's time to go home! Tell Syaoran-kun good-bye." Nadeshiko told her daughter.

Sakura shook her head from side to side saying no to her mother. With that she held onto Syaoran's hand tighter than before motioning to him that she didn't want to leave him no matter what.

Yelan stepped up, "Xiao Lang Li, it's time to go home now. Say good-bye to Sakura-chan." Syaoran just glared at his mother with his amber eyes.

Nadeshiko and Yelan looked at each other with exhaustion in their eyes; they knew they had to pry them apart. It took them five minutes to untwine their small hands from each other, especially with both of them kicking and screaming uncontrollable.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto had the worst trouble with Sakura because she wouldn't stop crying. After a few minutes she had a splitting headache and just wished her daughter would quite done. Yelan on the other hand had to deal with Syaoran going limp and putting all his weight on her arms. If it wasn't for the limo she thought that her arms were going to fall off and she would collapse on the spot.

Two hours later Sakura still hadn't stopped crying her eyes out. She wouldn't even eat or move from the spot that Mrs. Kinomoto had put her. Fujitaka couldn't stand his daughter crying anymore, so he called the Li residence. He found that Yelan was also having trouble with her son. Fujitaka was surprise to hear that Syaoran barricaded himself in his room somehow.

After a few more minutes of talking they decided that they had no choice but to bring Sakura over to the mansion. Yelan said she would provide a limo to pick Sakura up in a few minutes and that she would stay with the Li's until they left for Hong Kong. Hanging up the phone Fujitaka told his wife the plan and began to pack Sakura's clothes in a bag with all her necessaries.

Sakura made her way up the Li's staircase (still crying her eyes out) and headed towards Syaoran's room. She stopped next to Yelan, who was banging on the door to try to get Syaoran to come out.

"Syaoran!...sniff…Syaoran!" Sakura yelled at the door and rubbed her eyes at the same time.

The door opened widely a few seconds later and out came Syaoran. He walked right passed his mother and pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

"Shh…it's okay now Sakura…I'm here now." he whispered into her ear quietly so no one but her could hear him.

The last few days before the Li's departing past by quickly for everyone. It was 9 o'clock already and everyone was crowding around the Li's private airport wishing them a pleasant trip. No one even noticed that both Sakura and Syaoran were hiding in one of the rooms.

"Saku, will you wait for me until I come back?" Syaoran asked her shyly.

Sakura turned her head towards him surprise. "I'd wait forever for you to come back Syao. You're my best friend!"

Syaoran smile happily at her answer and went digging into his hand bag. After a few moments he found what he was looking for and walked towards Sakura again.

"Um…Sakura…" his cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment. "Will you always wear this?" he held out a necklace with cherry blossoms and stars.

"Wow, it's really pretty Syao!" she stared at with an 'aw' in her eyes.

He walked behind her and tried to lock the necklace around her neck. "It's a one of a kind. The **only** one made in fact, and just for you." He finally got it hooked.

"I'll never take it off, I promise." with that she held out her pinky finger waiting for him to grab it with his own.

A smile appeared on his face as he hooked his pinky finger with hers. A knock came from the door and opened slowly. Syaoran's mile turned into one of his annoyed looks to find it was only Wei standing there.

"Master Syaoran, it is time to go. Your mother is waiting on the plane already."

Syaoran nodded his head and quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and bag when he was walking out of the room The three of them stayed quiet the whole walk to the jet.

Sakura's family was waiting for her next to the jet steps. Nadeshiko handed Sakura a stuffed bear that she was holding for her. Sakura looked at her favorite bear for a moment before giving it to Syaoran.

"I can't take you favorite bear, Saku. You love it so much."

"I want you to keep it until you come back." she said with a smile.

Syaoran took the bear slowly and stared at his best friend with sorrow in his eyes. The hugged each other tightly before Syaoran boarded the private jet sadly.

Sakura walked back inside with her parents and brother. She watched the plane take off from the ground and out of sight into the dark night sky.

"Good-bye Syao." Sakura said before taking her mothers hand and walked away. There were tears falling down her face slowly.

Syaoran sat by one of the windows on the jet and watched as the auburn haired girl walked back to the building. He felt the place start to move towards the runway. He held onto the snow white bear tightly on his lap as the place left the ground and took off into the air.

"Good-bye Saku" he fell asleep after a few minutes in the air. He dreamt of the day he met Sakura in the park two years ago in their favorite spot.

* * *

PLZ Review!!! I really want to know what you all think of this story!!! 


	4. 11 Year's Later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS!!

This is my New Year's gift to you all!!! Thank you to all who reviewed my story:)

**Notes:** I changed the years they were seperated cause I need Sakura and the Girls to be 16. More notes at the bottom after reading!

* * *

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 4**

11 Years Later

A light pink Ferrari raced down an empty paved road towards Tomoeda High. Her car was going 80 mph. All the windows were rolled down letting the current of the wind rush through Sakura's shoulder length auburn hair. She hid her emerald green eyes behind a pair of black squared shape sunglasses.

She grinned at the empty world around her without a care in the world. I was just her with the stereo on full blast and nothing could stop her. That is except when the high school appearing to be getting bigger and bigger as she got nearer. There were groups of teens heading towards the main entrance of the building hoping not to be late on the first day of school.

Her grin became bigger on her shinny crystal clear lips when she say five different colored Ferrari's parked side by side. There was just one empty parking space just for her with the other members of her gang. Hearing her stereo they all turned their heads with a knowing look of who was coming.

Shutting off her car she opened her door to reveal her long slick legs with black heels onto the ground. She wore a mini pink skirt with a matching tank top showing a little cleavage. It was then that all six members of the Blossom Gang were together and a group of boys drooling at them at a distance.

"Sakura! Late as always I see." Meiling Rae said sitting on the hood of her red Ferrari. She wore a tight red Chinese shirt with tight blue jeans. Her black hair was in a high ponytail revealing more of her reddish brown eyes.

"Good to see you too, Mei" Sakura smirked at her comrade.

"Don't mind her Saku." Tomoyo Daidouji said walking over to her. "She just found out that her cousin is arriving tonight and is attending our school tomorrow morning."

"What's so bad about your cousin coming anyways Mei?" asked Chiharu.

"The fact that he's bringing his pack of wolves with him, Meiling said in an annoyed tone. "Oh, and before I forget it seems Takashi and Eriol also coming with him."

"AHHH" Chiharu and Tomoyo screamed. "Why didn't you say so sooner!?" the two began to jump up and down excitedly.

"OW!" yelled Rika at the both of them. She was rubbing on her right ear.

Eriol and Takashi left for Hong Kong three years ago to help Meiling's cousin with Clan 'stuff.' Tomoyo and Chiharu were heart broken at the time because they were dating seriously. They all started talking and laughing at the stuffed they remembered about the two except for Sakura.

"Come on you guy's we need to get to class before we're late." Sakura said walking off with a dazed look in her eyes.

The five girls turned to see Sakura leaving without them, but they knew they shouldn't bother her at that point. She was clutching her cherry blossom necklace.

"She's thinking of him again." Naoko said staring at Sakura's turned back.

The girls nodded then followed pursuit of their leader into the building. They were surprised that she turning around and waited for them before entering. Her usual smile was back on her face when the six walked through the halls to their classroom. They waved at everyone who said greeted them with a smile and continued down to Mr. Tereda's homeroom. They were fortunate to have the same home room teacher.

Right as they took their seats the bell rang and the class started to chat loudly to one another. A few minutes later Mr. Tereda walked into the room.

"Gomen class, there seemed to be some transfer students joining our class tomorrow and I needed to prepare for their arrival." He placed his briefcase on his desk and began to explain what was to be expected this year for English.

"Finally we are out!!!" Meiling yelled out to no one specific and all of them laughed at her comment.

All six girls were heading to the gym lockers to change for cheerleading practice. Sakura was appointed leader of the squad at the end of last year. She was the best that Tomoeda High had ever seen in a long time and everyone was thrilled when she took the roll as captain.

"Naoko, did you practice on you back flips?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, my trainer said that I mastered it last week! I'm so excited!"

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said so they all could hear. "How many girls and guys do we need to recruit this year since your _Captain?_"

"Well since there are six of us girls and Ryan, the schools hottie." A smile appeared on Sakura's face. "We need…mmm….I don't know. Miss Mizuki said that I could have as many as I wanted."

"Well the average would be eight to ten girls and probably three guys." Tomoyo stated randomly.

"So we need two more guys and two to four girls. That's not so bad." Meiling said.

They continued their blabber about cheerleading try-outs until they finished dressing into their workout clothes and onto the field. They were all stretching out when Ryan Krawly came over to chat about the up coming season.

"Hey Blossom's, how was your summer break?" Ryan asked with one of his 'perfect' smiles.

"Oh, hey Ryan. It was relaxing until we had to come back, but seeing you makes our dragging day _so_ much brighter." Rika said blushing.

He chuckled at her comment, "That's good to hear, well anyways, I was hoping to talk to you Sakura after school."

Sakura gave him one of her genuine smiles, "I'd love to, but the gang and I have to leave right after school for our 'appointments.' Maybe some other time?" she gave him an apologetic look.

"That's okay…So are you guys ready to practice?" He was a little disappointed at her answer.

First they ran a mile around the track before actually starting to practice a basic routine for try-outs. It consisted of back flips, toe touches, rhythms, and baton twirling. Ryan and Sakura helped the others with some of their movements that they needed to master. Ryan mainly tried to get the attention of Sakura the whole time by impressing her with different stunts and helping as much as possible. Sakura on the other hand wasn't paying much attention.

Miss Mizuki came out at the last ten minutes of their break to see what they had come up with. She was pleased to see that everyone was getting along great and the routine was perfect, so she dismissed them all to take a well deserved shower and head back to class.

The rest of the day went well especially since they didn't get much homework and were excused for being late to all their classes because of cheerleading. When it was finally time to leave they headed out towards their cars slowly. It was time to follow Meiling to her house to help prepare their sleepover and for her cousin.

"So Sakura, why did you turn Ryan down? I mean he's _the_ hottest guy in school and he wanted to talk to you." Tomoyo said upset that she turned him down.

"I…I…I just didn't want to, plus what about all six of us getting ready?" She was trying to get to another topic.

"What a shame, we would have waited for you, you know." Chiharu said.

"Someone's following us," Meiling said suddenly. Everyone stopped talking but kept moving to their cars. "And he's definitely not someone who goes here, that's for sure."

"What should we do?" Rika said so only the others could hear her.

"Just act naturally and Mei, keep an eye out if he follows after we take off." Sakura's sweet voice was gone and replaced with a serious one.

"Hai." they all said in unison.

All six of the girls climbed into their cars and started their engines at the same time. Sakura was the first to leave, then Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and finally Meiling. Sakura led her gang around town for a bit then to Meiling's mansion. It seemed like the guy didn't follow them, but they still didn't like the uneasy feeling that they were getting.

They turned off their cars on Meiling's driveway and got out. They looked around uncertain if they had been followed.

"What do you think he wanted?" asked Naoko.

"Do you think it's _them_? I mean they _did_ swear revenge on us." Rika said worriedly.

"I don't know, but all we can do now is watch our backs more closely." Sakura said also feeling a bit nervous.

"Let's park our cars in the garage. I don't want them to get smashed just because we are busy decorating." Meiling suggested as she opened her humongous garage.

"That'd be nice, thanks Mei." Tomoyo said as they all climbed into their cars once again to park inside the garage.

They entered the mansion a few minutes later locking every door they came across and began to decorate happily. They all laughed at how the place looked like some kind of circus with all the sheets of paper they used, banners, and random stuff they found.

Time flew by quickly afterwards and the girls became hungry from decorating the whole living room. So they went into the kitchen to eat and blabber about things to come for the rest of the year as they waited for the boys to arrive. They were so occupied with gossiping that they didn't notice a shadow cross the lawn and out of sight.

* * *

Notes: Yeah well Sakura is RICH in this and I'll explain how that happened later. And if you didn't pick it up from the story the Blossom's have got their own secrets that I'll reveal in later chapters!!

Review Please!!!


	5. The Wolves

**Disclaimer:** I do nt own CCS!!

Thank you to all who reviewed!!! I'm sry that it took so long, but I had to study for finals then finals, and I got sick. It was terrible!!! Anywayz I don't have any notes for this one, but if you get confused plz review to me about it. I would much appreciate it.

* * *

**The One I Love**

**Chapter 5**

The Wolves

A black jet plane with 'Wolves' written in silver on the side flew above the clouds heading towards the Li's private airport. Five teenage guys were arguing over who was stronger than everyone else except for their leader. The leader sat a few seats away from them rubbing his temples. The guy's were getting on his last nerves.

"I'm offended! I am way stronger than Ryu!" yelled Eriol. He wore circular glasses over his sapphire blue guys and his jet black hair was combed neatly in place.

"Then how do you explain him beating you all those times during practice?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was messing around! You don't really think I would use all my strength during practice? Blondie!" fire burned from Daisuke eyes.

"TAKE THAT BACK! I'M NO BLONDE!" Eriol was already a few feet away from Daisuke so he would be out of danger.

"I remember your hair being blonde a week ago!" Daisuke started to chase Eriol around the room. The other three started to laugh as Eriol ran around like a girl.

An old man entered the room and walked over to the leader of the group.

"Master Xiao Lang, sir…" it was Wei.

"Oh…Wei…what's up?" Xiao Lang looked at his butler.

"We shall be arriving at the landing strip in ten minutes. … Although I don't approve of your actions you're about to make, and I don't think that your mother would either," he said bowing his head and walked away.

Xiao Lang got to his feet and walked angrily over to the others. He was going to kill them for making such a racket the whole plane ride from Hong Kong.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The others stared at him with wide eyes. They were struck with terror from the death glare that Xiao Lang was giving them.

"We're landing in five minutes, so move your sorry asses!" Xiao Lang turned around and walked over to the garage like room.

It took a moment before the guys started rushing around the room looking for random items they needed. They left everything else for their leaders' servants to grab and went to the other room.

The room was al little chilly and mainly dark except for the light bulb near the doorway. Six different colored motorcycles were lined up next to one another in the middle. They noticed Xiao Lang next to his green colored bike shielding his eyes with his messy brown hair.

"Hey Xiao! What's gotten you so ticked off?" asked Eriol bravely as the others went to their bikes. He placed his hand on his broad shoulders.

Before he could answer the question sarcastically the intercom above them made a loud beep noise. "We are opening the back hatch in 2 minutes boys, be ready when I tell you to go."

All six guy s got onto their bikes quickly and adjusted their helmets securely to be safe.

"Sixty seconds" came the voice from the intercom again.

They started their engines and raved their engines making a lot of noise. The felt the cold night brew blowing in quickly all around them. They saw the landing strip ahead of them come into view more and more as the hatched opened.

"Go!" yelled the voice.

Xiao Lang let his bike screech on the metal floor for a second before letting it zoom quickly off the jet. The exact order was Xiao Lang on green, Eriol on blue, Ryu on red, Daisuke on black, and Takashi on grey. Once they were on the ground they stopped in a straight row smiling at the stunt they just pulled.

"YEA, THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled Ryu.

"DID YOU KNOW…" Takashi began to yell.

"SHUT UP TAKASHI!" the other five yelled to interrupt him not wanting to listen to his lies.

Xiao Lang took off again, exiting the airport grounds with his gang following in pursuit. He felt the wind challenging him by trying to push him back. He heard its voice passing through his helmet like it wasn't even there and whispering into his ears a deadly secret. A moment later he heard a faint roaring engine getting louder.

It wasn't until he passed a sharp curve that he saw a pair of headlights coming straight at him. He tried to ignore the engine, but something about it made him want to know who it was.

As the car sped past him he thought he saw an auburn haired girl inside. _'That person…looked very…familiar…'_ He didn't dwell on it for long before returning his attention back to concentrating on getting to his cousin's house.

Reaching the front door of the luxurious mansion, the guys sighed tiredly. Xiao Lang was about to knock, but the door opened and two girls gave a short scream.

"Eriol!" yelled a long violet colored hair girl.

"Takashi!" yelled a brown haired girl with braids on each side of her head.

They ran to the two guys and started hugging and kissing them. Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow at his comrades and shook his head. He turned his back to the open door to see another girl with long black hair and looked annoyingly at all six guys.

"Hey Meiling."

"Hey Syaoran, long time no see…please come inside." She stepped aside to let them all walk passed her and into her house.

Meiling introduced the other two in the room to the guys before showing them their rooms. They stayed up until ten o'clock before the girls had to leave to go home. They needed to catch some sleep before they had to go to school the next day.

Sakura fell onto her bed sleepily and quickly climbed under the covers for warmth. She left Mei's house early saying that she didn't feel all to well. In truth she really didn't feel like meeting Mei's cousins, not when her mind was on other things.

Her mansion was quiet as usual meaning that her brother wouldn't be home anytime soon in the near future. Her dad was on some business trip somewhere in Spain and was to be gone for the next five months or so.

After oca-san's death her life as she knew it changed drastically. Otou-san buried himself with work to forget about the people in his life, and onii-chan became wild by drinking alcohol. He sometimes didn't come home for weeks at a time and spent most of his time partying.

Three months after oca-san's death otou-san struck rich after a business deal and they moved out of their small house. It was seven years ago and Sakura felt lonely without them.

Moisture started to form in Sakura's eyes as she hugged her pillow tighter. Before she knew it she was crying uncontrollably in her pillow and wishing someone was there to comfort her. She wished things would go back to her fifth birthday when he was still around and her mom was still alive.

Five minutes passed before Sakura fell asleep, (she cried herself asleep). Little did she realize a tall man with brown hair and a scowl on his face sneak into her room. He had been watching her for a while now, but couldn't get the courage to walk over and comfort his baby sister. It pained him to see her in such pain which he hadn't notice until that very moment.

"Kaijuu…I'm sorry for not being there…" he thought then walked out closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

Plz REVIEW! I'd like to have at least 20 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanx again to all who always review!


	6. Morning Madness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS!!!

Well heres chapter 6!! Enjoy and thanx to everyone who reviewed and told me what they thought!!!

* * *

**The One I Love**

Chapter 6

Morning Madness

The rising sun peeked through Sakura's sliding glass doors, shinning brightly upon her sleeping face. The rest of the room was mildly dark and everything was quiet around her. If it wasn't for her teddy bear alarm clock she would have slept peacefully for the next couple of hours.

A hand slowly appeared out from under the covers and started searching for the source of the beeping noise. Finding it after a few minutes she pressed the snoozed button and lazily sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes slowly to fully wake up then stretched her arms into the air and gave a big yawn. Feeling groggy she dragged her feet heading towards the bathroom Sakura turned the water in her shower to hot then went back to her three panel mirror.

Looking at her petite complexion for a moment, she turned to grab her toothbrush to brush her teeth. It wasn't that she didn't look terrible because she didn't. It was just that things were still in a fog since two and a half months before her mom's death. Sakura finished brushing her teeth and placed it back where it belonged.

Her eyes traveled over to her most cherished cherry blossom necklace beside her other jewelry. She picked it up carefully and held it close to her heart. _'Syao, where are you? …I miss you so much.'_ Slowly putting it back on the counter top she headed back to the shower. The water was still running.

Sakura reached the school ten minutes after leaving her mansion of a house after a message from Miss Mizuki. She stated for her to meet her in her office as soon as possible. Having a feeling that it would involve running around and some training she decided to wear her baggy pink caprees and a matching tank top with her cheerleading hoodey over it.

Parking her Ferrari in her usual spot she quickly grabbed her duffel bag and headed towards the coaches office. In the back of her mind she knew that this was not going to good for her.

Finally reaching the office door Sakura knocked on the door with her knuckles lightly. She heard a ruffling of papers an impatient mumble of 'come in' come through the door. Gathering all the strength she could manage, she opened the door to a messy room full of papers.

"Ah, Sakura, just the person I wanted to see." Miss Mizuki said slowly standing up and beckoning her to have a seat.

Feeling a bit awkward with entering a room that was a complete mess Sakura cautiously made her way to the chair. She made sure not to step on anything on the floor.

Reaching the chair Sakura laid her duffel bag next to her and quickly sat down. She waited patiently as her coach finish whatever paper work she was doing before she herself had entered the room.

After a few minutes of waiting silently, Miss Mizuki laid her pen down and smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I've been filling out forms for the upcoming year." Not waiting for a response she continued, "Sakura, as the captain of Tomoeda High cheerleaders, I need you to attend certain…events…"

**45 Minutes Later**

A lot of parking spaces had already filled by the time the rest of blossoms showed up. They were surprised to see their leaders' car already there, but were utterly shocked not to see her in it.

Although Meiling arrived at her usual time, her cousin and his friends still hadn't arrived. Meiling didn't even look worried; she just started talking to a guy with black hair and hazel eyes from the martial arts club.

A few feet away Tomoyo and Chiharu sat on top of Tomoyo's purple colored Ferrari talking to two guys from their choir class. The guys stared at how the girls' clothes clung nicely to their skin revealing perfect curves. Being use to this they didn't care so much.

Rika and Naoko, who were leaning on their cars, were talking to a couple of guys from their geometry class. The guys started telling jokes about the school system making them laugh so much they're stomachs started hurting.

Off in the distance came a roaring sound that seemed to be getting louder and louder every second. Anyone who was in the parking lot began to turn around to see who was coming. The only people who weren't searching were the Blossom's, for they already knew what was coming.

At a regular pace the five Blossom girls moved towards the open street drawing a few gasps found them. Quickly the crowd that was already standing on the streets moved to the side as they saw the Blossom's moved forward. A grin was plastered on their faces.

The girls saw the guy's bikes coming straight at them without slowing down. The bikes came closer and closer to them still not even pulling on the breaks. The girls just stood there not looking at all impress.

Terror started to wash over the crowd as they watched the seen come into play. The bikes were so close to the girls that everyone couldn't seem to move.

Just as the six bikes were about to hit the girls a loud screech could be heard all around them. Smoke surrounded the area for a minute or two as everyone held their breaths.

The smoke cleared revealing five girls shaking their heads in annoyance. The crowd gave a sigh of relief as Meiling point to six empty parking spots nearby.

The Blossom girls walked back to where they were before and continued talking to the boys from before. Although like everyone else they were overwhelmed with whom the new guys were.

"Do you two know those guys?" asked one of the boys by the name of Jiro Shijiran to Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"You can say that." answered Chiharu as she and Tomoyo sat on top of Tomoyo's hood again.

"So…are you going to tell us?" this time it was Koranto Hudoku, a light brown eyed boy with spiky black hair with white tips.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something, but a group of girls screaming cut her off. Peering over their shoulders to see what the fuss was about, they realized that the screaming girls had noticed how fine Syaoran looked with his messy, uncombed hair. More screams could be heard as each one of the new guys took off their helmets.

Without any warning both Tomoyo and Chiharu began to laugh uncontrollable. It seemed that Jiro and Koranto started tickling them so the girls would pay attention to them.

The sound of laughter had reached the ears of both Eriol and Takashi. Looking around the crowd nearby, they found nothing until Daisuke pointed over to a purple colored racing car.

Steam flowed out of their ears and fire burned in their eyes at the sight of their girls being touched by some other guy. Rage surged through their body's as they made their way through the swarm of people. They were letting jealously get the better of them as came closer and closer.

Finally past the crowd, Eriol and Takashi had both Jiro's and Koranto's hand firmly twisted behind their backs in seconds.

"OW! Hey what's your guy's problem?" Koranto said feeling the pressure on his arms.

After calming down quickly, Tomoyo and Chiharu ran over to help their friends. The crowd began to watch the groups quarrel.

"Stop it you two!" yelled Chiharu.

"You're acting like babies!" yelled Tomoyo.

The others of the Wolves gang along with the Blossoms gang appeared in front of the crowd watching in silence. In frustration Eriol and Takashi slowly released their hold on the two and walked a few steps away. Tomoyo and Chiharu hurried over to Jiro and Koranto and examined their wrist before apologizing for the incident.

The bell rang signaling that class was to begin in ten minutes. The crowd hurriedly moved to the entrance doors hoping not to be late for home room.

Angry at their boyfriends, Tomoyo and Chiharu walked right past them without a word. Meiling along with Rika and Naoko followed behind feeling sorry for the guys.

"You guys are such idiots," Syaoran said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Definitely not a wise move," this time it was Ryu who spoke.

"We know, just…just drop it okay." Eriol said half yelling angrily.

The halls began to clear of the mass crowd from before when Meiling dialed her combination for her locker. Tomo and Chi had calmed down to a certain point already after talking to Rika.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Naoko without warning.

"I'm not sure," Mei said opening her locker door.

As if magic a piece of folded paper fell out of Mei's locker and onto the floor. Bending down Chiharu picked it up and immediately recognized the writing style on the paper belonged to Sakura. Chi unfolded it and read the neat hand writing note out loud.

_Blossoms,_

_Sorry to leave you a not, but I was in a hurry. Miss Mizuki sent me on a cheerleading captain event thingy. So I won't be here all day._

_Love Sakura_

_P.S. Meet me tonight at White Rose at six. Boss wants to talk to use about something.

* * *

_

SOOOOOO what'd you guys think?!?!?!? Plz Review and tell me!!!

To those who who think the chapters should be longer, well yeah scratching head and smiling like an idiot I know it's just all of the chapters going up until the story is finished are just rough drafts and I'm not going back to edit for the time being. Sry to all! I promise when I do edit it and make it longer I'll repost it all at once.


	7. Troubles During The Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

**Notes: **Thank you all who reviewed!!!! Plz read notes at the bottom before reviewing!! Thanx

**

* * *

**

**The One I Love**

Chapter 7: Troubles during the Day

If the day wasn't already bad enough before school started, then it got a whole lot worse during lunch time. Almost every girl in the school seemed taken by the Wolves. The guys didn't mind the attention so much because they always got the same attention from the girls in Hong Kong.

The whole student body had noticed that the Blossom girls mainly avoided the guys, but wondered where their leader was. It wasn't often that Sakura would miss school and even then she would be back by the afternoon.

Ignoring the call of people to sit with them, the Wolves made their way over to the Blossom table. Meiling had strictly told them to eat with them today and no one but Syaoran ever fought back with her.

"What's up my new favorite people of this **very **small town?" Daisuke said extra happy to find some peace with the girls.

Everyone remained silent and went on by going about their business. Tomoyo and Chiharu gave their boyfriends a deathly glare as they continued eating.

"Syaoran," Meiling said hesitantly. Syaoran grunted letting her know that he was listening to her.

"The girls and I won't be home till really late tonight, so you guys are on your own." Syaoran grunted again without looking at her.

Turning back to her pile of books, Meiling started having chills run up and down her spine. It was as if someone made the room a freezer. Mei's eyes opened wider as she realized who it could be.

Meiling placed her hand on top of Tomoyo's shoulders causing her to look up from the music sheets she had recently taken out.

Meiling turned her head in the direction of a girl with long black hair heading their way. Tomo quickly got up to warn the others about their upcoming visitor. Eriol and Daisuke had already noticed that something wasn't right about the same time as Meiling did. Curious about what was going on they focused their undivided attention as if they were watching an interesting movie.

Within hearing range, the girl spoke as if she ate something disgusting. "Well look who we have hear the Bitch Gang and without their leader. …Aw isn't that so sad." Her hand went up to her face as a fist as she pretended to rub her eyes and made a pouting face.

"What do you want Kimiko? Your gang abandoned you again." It was Naoko who spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Kimiko looked at Naoko in shock for a second before recovering from what she had just heard. "So, the little rodent can talk back now. I guess that is an improvement to your fighting skills…not bad…for a"

"Shut it Kimiko!" Meiling yelled angrily not letting her finish her sentence.

"I think we all know it's time for you to leave," said Rika as she sat back down in her chair and crossed her legs. Kimiko's attention switched from Meiling to Rika quickly giving her an equally deadly stare as she had given to Mei.

"Yes, I do think you have prolonged your welcome far too long." Tomo stated with a smirk. They could tell that Kimiko was surging with anger as she gripped her fist tightly making her hands go white while her face went red.

"Actually you were never welcomed her in the first place. So why don't you **crawl** into a hole and **never** come back out." Chiharu said giving Kimiko a purely innocent smile.

With that said, Kimiko exploded with fury from being humiliated in front of everyone yet again, but also with the Wolves around. Not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself, Kimiko turned around and stomped out.

Claiming victory, the girls smiled diligently and sat back down. The cafeteria full of people had stopped talking to watch the quarrel between the two enemies of the school. No one dared to think about going against the Blossoms, even the teacher's were afraid of them. The crowd quickly went back to their business and chatted away about the argument that had just happened.

"So, who was that?" asked Eriol like a small boy wanting candy.

Tomoyo looked straight into his sapphire eyes making him feel guilty about earlier. She was giving him an emotionless look with her glossy pursed lips, Eriol began to sweat dropped from the unseen pressure coming at him.

"That was the leader of the Sassy Sass Gang." Tomo said. "Her name is Kimiko Urasasaki, a spoiled brat who knows nothing about having a gang."

"So are they a threat to have around here?" Daisuke asked looking as curious as a puppy dog.

"Depends on what's going on." Meiling said just as the bell rang signaling for class again. Everyone shuffled out of the cafeteria loudly not letting the two gangs finish their conversation.

The last class hour dragged on endlessly for Naoko and Rika. Their geometry class was reviewing proofs for the upcoming test. The girls moved closer to the window to get a better view of the courtyard.

While the whole class chatted and tried o figure out the reasoning of every step Naoko and Rika whispered so no one could hear them.

"What'cha think the boss wants to tell us?" Rika asked.

"I hope it has to do with a mission. Everything around here is getter duller by the minute." said Naoko.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Taro Tamiko, the goalie of the soccer team.

Before answering, the door of the room opened rather too quickly making the whole class look up to see who it was. It was Mr. Tereda.

Not caring that a room full of teens were staring at him in wonder, he briskly made his way ever to the geometry teacher. The teacher still hadn't looked up from his paper until Mr. Tereda tapped him briskly on the shoulder making him jump in surprise. The girls' homeroom teacher started whispering into his ear as their geometry teachers eyes widened with each passing second. His eyes drifted over towards Naoko and Rika as they watched them in curiosity.

The rest of the class went back to their work after a moment or two not finding any interest with the teachers. After a little bit Mr. Tereda straightened and walked out of the room quickly like he was going to be fired for being in the room. Still in shock the geometry teacher didn't move an inch for a little while before he got up and walked slowly over to Rika and Naoko.

He stood over them like a looming zombie when they looked at him innocently knowing that this wasn't going to be good. He motioned them to follow him out the door and to bring their books with them. They grabbed their bags and walked out while the class still went on with their business of studying for the chapter test.

Once outside their teacher closed the door behind them and looked at the two for a moment before speaking. "You two are to go to the office immediately. You will not be back in class for the rest of the day, so I suggest that you prepare for the test tomorrow when you come." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pen to write them a pass to be in the halls. Naoko took the slip of paper from him and together they walked down the halls in complete confusion about what was going on.

"What do you think this is all about? I mean, we haven't even done anything recent that could cause us to be sent to the principal's office." Rika said once out of their teacher's earshot.

Shaking her head Naoko answered, "I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are. Do you think the others got called down?"

Before Rika answered they heard their names being called. It was Chiharu calling them followed by Meiling and Tomoyo. "Hey guys, did you get called down as well?"

They both nodded their heads just as they arrived right in front of the office with a group of men in black suits standing outside one of the conference rooms. This worried the girls a little, they had only seen these guys once before and it was when they were in serious trouble.

Walking in casually the men in suits spotted them instantly and directed them into the conference room. They said nothing to them before closing the door to the empty white walled room with no one else in it except them.

"What is going on around here? I mean we haven't even done anything lately and….and…" Chiharu said freaking out.

The door opened and a lady with long red hair entered holding a stack of vanilla folders in her arms. She wore a bright red business suit and wore rectangle glasses. The lady had a slim figure that showed off perfectly in her attire.

"You should calm down," she said smiling at them. "My name is Hitomi Hanoi, and I am in need of your help." Ms. Hanoi paused for a little bit waiting for questions to come, but none came so she continued on. "Please have a seat, this could take a while."

Not trusting her for a second, they all walked over to some rolling chairs and pulled them out to sit. Their eyes scanned all around the room trying to find something that would lead them to a conclusion that this was a trap.

"Um…where is your leader?" Ms. Hanoi asked looking at all of them then at one of the vanilla folders that she had just opened. "Her name is…….Kinomoto Sakura? Yes that's it."

"First what is it that you want from us?" Tomoyo asked calmly, but forcefully at the same time.

"I have some information that concerns the Prophecy of the Stars." Hanoi-san smirked slightly as she closed the folder.

Each of the girls' eyes widened at what she had said.

"But I won't give it to you unless you help me get what **I** want." Hanoi-san said not giving them any other emotion then being happy.

"What do you want us to do? Although, we aren't agreeing to anything until we talk with our boss." Meiling said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Feeling accomplished, Ms. Hanoi eyes glimmered with a hint of joy. The five Blossom girls felt like they were going to be sick to their stomachs at the thought of what she wanted from them.

"I want…no, I **need** to know the whereabouts of the Starlight Crystal Company. Assuming that you have kept up in the news, you should know that they are planning to release something **extravagant**. I need a copy of this item because it is rumored that they are using some type of illegal product and we need to make sure that they aren't." She waited for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure it will be an easy task for the six of you, but the reward will be much greater. I promise." She smiled at them knowingly.

"Naoko, what do you think?" Tomoyo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, it sounds easy enough, but I'm sure we should ask the boss before deciding." Naoko said adjusting her glasses.

"That's it then. We'll contact you with our decision Ms. Hanoi" Rika said.

"Okay, well here's my business card when you have your decision." She said as she pulled a card out of her pocket and passed it over to Meiling. "And please call me Hitomi."

All six of the girls stood up from their seats and headed for the door. Each of the Blossoms shook hands with Hitomi as they exited the conference room and back into the regular office. They noted that school was ending in a few minutes, so they choose to jip the last ten minutes of class.

The Blossoms walked out the main doors without any of the teachers stopping them and walked over to their sports cars. Before stepping into their cars they stopped to discuss where they were headed. They decided to head towards White Rose to hang out for the next three hours.

* * *

**Notes:** I know I said that I would let Sakura and Syaoran meet but I got ticked when someone told me to make it longer!! I KNOW!!! Don't ask nor say it again it, if you want to know my reason for it then check last chapter notes. Everyone else that have not mentioned this, thank you!

Otherwise thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed this one!

R&R PLZ!

GalaxyGirl1809


	8. Bad Day Turn Ugly

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own CCS!!!

**_Notes:_** ENJOY: )

**_

* * *

_**

**_The One I Love_**

Chapter 8:

Bad Day Turn Ugly

Sakura was bored out of her mind from listening to the sponsor of the Cheer Society talk away happily. The whole topic was messed up. It kept switching from stunts, coordination, skill level, how to be a great leader, and how much she had "accomplished." The girl seemed to like to chat away even if it had nothing to do with the topic at all.

Letting her emerald green eyes scan the auditorium walls for something of interest, Sakura sighed as she place her head on top of her hand. If it hadn't been for coach, she wouldn't be sitting in one of the most boring assembly in the whole world. Turning her head to her left a little to see Ms. Mizuki in the corner of her eye; she wasn't at all surprise to see her absorbing every single word that the girl was saying.

Without any warning, Sakura's phone started to vibrate against her hip causing her to jump slightly in her chair. Hitting one of the side buttons to make it stop she again looked over at Ms. Mizuki. Coach was staring at her in disbelief for having her phone on during what she called an "important" discussion to learn more about cheerleading.

Sakura gave her an apologetic look as she stood up and walked out of the auditorium side doors. Not wanting to cause anymore disturbances she made sure to hold onto the door and help it close so that it wouldn't bother anyone who was paying as much attention as Ms. Mizuki.

She walked a few feet away and leaned on the wall rubbing her temples in a circular motion. _'What a total waste of time! I thought I would never get out of there……if it wasn't for my phone going off…Oh yeah!'_

Grabbing her phone from her waist, Sakura checked to see who had called or texted. Flipping open her new hot pink razor she saw it was a text from boss. Swiftly pushing a button to open the message she read the text carefully.

'_Head to White Rose immediately! This is an emergency! The girls are already there, so hurry!'_

A worried expression spread across Sakura's face as she reread the text message. Something really wasn't right and she hoped that it had nothing to do with the accident a few years back.

Sakura heard the sound of applause come from inside the auditorium and figured that the speech was over and done with. So she headed back towards the side doors. As she was about to walk in she accidentally bumped into a boy with messy brown hair.

"Gomen," she said quickly as she moved forward into the crowd. She didn't get a good look at the guy, nor did she really care. She was in a hurry and didn't need to be distracted from something unimportant.

Syaoran arrived at a public school right after lunch break because of a call from his mother. She had instructed him to be at this particular school if he wanted to find the one person he was searching for. Even though he didn't quite sure what she meant by it, he obeyed her none the less.

The school looked run down and in need of a paint job and some other minor things to look better. As Syaoran walked through the doors casually and into the office, he found a lot of people were running around frantically. One lady had spotted him as he walked up to the desk.

"Are you here for the Cheer Society?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, you could say that." Syao said feeling a bit awkward.

"Okay, then you will want to head down to the auditorium just across the hall. The presentation has already begun, so you want to be quiet when going in." she said smiling at him.

Syaoran thanked her before leaving and walked across the hall. Reaching the doors, he opened them as little as possible and slipped in hoping not to disturb anybody listening to the girl who seemed to be rambling.

Looking around to see if there where any open seats, he spotted one that was close to a side entrance. Ducking down so he wouldn't be noticed, Syaoran creped below the wall until he reached the empty chair.

Sitting down into the seat, Syaoran stared at the girl on the stage. _'No, that's probably not the person mother was talking about. ……I wonder why she would send me here, I mean this isn't fancy, but real plain.'_ Syaoran's eyes scanned the area as he ignored the girl on stage. _'What could it be? …Maybe……could mother……no… she wouldn't do that. She hates it when I do something dangerous…then why…would she send me here?'_

Syaoran's let his thoughts wonder and before he knew it the people around him started applauding loudly. There were a few chants and hollers coming from people as the speaker bowed and walked off stage.

Taking this as a cue, Syao got up out of his chair and walked over to the side door. The moment he opened it a girl bumped into him.

"Gomen!" he heard her say. Her voice immediately caught his attention immediately as he started to remember a piece of his childhood.

_A girl stood in front of him smiling with those dazzling emerald green eyes of hers. She was wearing a sunflower dress with her hair hanging just below her shoulders._

_She grabbed both his hands into hers and pulled him into a hug and he realized that his hands were moving upwards towards the center of her back. He held onto her tightly not wanting her to go._

"_We'll see each other tomorrow Syao. I promise." she whispered into his ear so no one else heard._

Syaoran snapped out of the memory quickly as he turned around to get a good look at girl who bumped into him, but she was weaving in and out of the crowd like butter. _'No it wasn't her, it couldn't be…'_

Anger swelled up inside him as he thought about the person he cared for the most. The one person he let slip through his fingers all those years ago. Syaoran quickly stormed out of the school building trying to hold back the tears he didn't want to shed.

The weather outside started to become the mood that Syaoran was feeling. The feeling of being angry, yet sad at the same time. It was sure to ran, but Syaoran didn't care at all. He just got on his bike and raced off into the distance.

Sakura walked outside of the building in a complete rush trying to get to her Ferrari. As she stepped off the last step a motorcycle shot right past her. She watched the guy drive off until he was out of sight before remembering that she was in a hurry to get to White Rose. Ms. Mizuki was happy that she was leaving early, but she understood that when Sakura needed to leave, then Sakura has to leave.

Quickly getting into her car, Sakura backed-up and drove straight to headquarters. Her thoughts wondered what was wrong with the guy on the bike. In a way she felt like she knew him from somewhere, but where she didn't know.

Her thoughts still wondered about him until she reached White Rose. Where she switched to wondering what was so urgent that it couldn't wait till later. White Rose was on the outskirts of town and was well hidden so that no one could find it. It was a big, white mansion that was surrounded by huge trees.

Sakura walked up to the front door and opened it with her personal key that belonged to her. Just as she closed the door, rain started to fall lightly at first then picked up to become pouring rain. She locked the door before taking off her shoes and heading off into the conference room. There she was met by the other members of her gang.

"SAKURA!" It was Tomo. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

"No…was something supposed to happen?" she asked feeling afraid of the answer.

"Well…no…but I was worried, that's all." Tomo said as she walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Don't mind her. We had to deal with Ms. Hitomi Hanoi." Chi said when Sakura gave a confused look over to the others.

"Yeah, that's why the meeting is starting at four thirty." Naoko said staring at her laptops screen. Rika was also staring at it behind her.

"Um…where's Mei?" Saku asked looking around for her.

Tomo let her best friend go and walked over to Chiharu. Nobody seemed to be willing to answer her question. Before she could ask again Meiling came into the room as mad as ever.

Without any warning the overhead projection turned on to reveal an old man with white hair and a suit. He didn't look happy to them, but he never did unless information was achieved.

"Good evening girls. It seems we are having problems around town." The Blossoms took their seats quickly. "I have a special task for you girls that's very simple, but if you mess up then we are in trouble. I need you girls to find a Yue and Ruby Moon." A picture of the couple replaced the image of their boss's face. "These two know a lot about the prophecy and we need to speak with them as soon as possible."

"Understood," all six of them said in unison.

Meiling stood up from her chair before saying, "Boss, we have another problem at hand."

"What kind of problem?" he asked leaning back in his office chair.

"Today during school everyone except Sakura was called out of class to go to the office. We were then met by the one and only Hitomi Hanoi." Meiling said then sat back down.

"This could be bad. What did she want?" he directed the question to Naoko.

Naoko pushed her glasses upwards while saying, "She wants us to steal the newest product that the Starlight Crystal Company is producing. Ms. Hanoi said that she has heard that they might have used illegal products to produce it and she just wants to check if they are."

"Did she say what she will give to us for this task?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes, she said that she has information about the Prophecy of the Stars." Naoko said plainly.

Their boss stayed quiet for a while thinking it over of what to do. The girls knew that any information of the prophecy was very valuable, but there was also a risk of already knowing what she knew. He started to rub his chin as he pondered at it over again.

Finally after a few minutes of silence he began to talk. "I want to hold off on her for now or at least until we talk to Yue and Ruby. If she came to you girls then she must know that you six are the only ones able to do it."

"We understand boss." Rika said.

"Remember Blossoms, you can't screw up the mission." he said sternly before the projection screen shut off automatically. Silence filled the room for a few minutes as they all soaked in the task at hand.

Sakura was the first to speak. "Let's get started on finding information tomorrow after school and for now let's go to the living room."

Agreeing happily they all stood and walked out of the conference room in silence. Turning on the lights of the room, Mei, Ria, and Chi plopped down onto three different couches while Nao, Tomo, and Saku laid on the floor. Each and every one of them felt exhausted, but that didn't keep them from bursting out laughing after a few minutes.

The girls chatted away happily about until around ten o'clock at night when Mei's cell started ringing 'Going Under' by Evanescence. Meiling looked at the caller I.D. before groaning.

"What do you want Eriol?" she asked annoyingly into the cell. With each passing moment Mei's eyes began to widen more and more. "What do you mean he's been missing for eight hours?!" this time she yelled. "I'm coming home now!" she said after a short period pause.

"Mei, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go. It seems that my cousin didn't come home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that Meiling rushed out of the room and out to her car.

A little past midnight Syaoran walked into the house soaking wet. All the lights were off in the mansion and he was glad. If his cousin had found out that he stayed out this late, she would kill him.

He headed up stairs to his room to take a shower and pray that he didn't get a fever in the morning. Syaoran stood outside his room for a moment holding onto the door knob, he was hearing voices inside his room. Annoyance ran through his body as he realized that it was just his friends and they were laugh about something.

Opening the door, Syaoran walked into to see Ryu hold a white bear in his hands. Like a flood, Syaoran's anger level went through the roof as he ran towards Ryu and punched him in the stomach.

"GET OUT!" he yelled not caring that he just hurt one of his friends.

"Syaoran, what's with the teddy bear?" Daisuke said laughing a bit.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!" Syaoran's breathing became hard and uneven as he glared at the remaining three standing.

Seeing this, the guys made a grab for Ryu and ran out of the room with their tails between their legs. Eriol being the last one to leave the room he shut the door as fast as he could. He knew that Syaoran was going to punch a few holes into the wall and it was better if he stayed in one place.

Outside in the hall there came a couple of loud bangs before Meiling showed up almost as angry as her cousin. She saw the guys standing scared and looked at the unconscious Ryu on the floor.

"He came back?" was the only question she asked. The three of them nodded their heads quickly hoping not to get punched.

Meiling opened the door a bit before disappearing inside and shut the door. At first they heard Meiling yelling, and then it was all silent. The guys were scared out of their wits, Meiling was related to the Li's from blood, but she never had the same training as them because her last name was Rae instead of Li.

Ryu stirred a bit and stood up feeling the horrible pain in his stomach. He held his stomach as he remembered what happened. A minute later another loud punch was heard; it scared the guys so much that they ran to their rooms and locked the doors for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Notes:_** Whoops!!! This doesn't look good!!! I hope you enjoyed!!! Nothing new but writing the Chapter 9 and it's going to be really sad and confusing at the beginning. Just to let you know.

GalaxyGirl 1809

P.S. I won't update the next chapter till I have more then 60 reviews!!!! R&R Plz : P


End file.
